Inne ciało, to samo serce
by Nigaki
Summary: AU. Gibbs dopiero co pogodził się ze śmiercią swojej żony i córki, ale jego życie zaczyna wyglądać coraz lepiej. Jednak pewnego dnia do jego drzwi puka osoba, która przewraca mu świat do góry nogami: - Zostało mi przeszczepione serce pana żony. Slash, Tibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Jethro Gibbs po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy obudził się wypoczęty i nie niepokojony koszmarami. Modlił się o to od dawna, zbyt długo już cierpiał. Może wreszcie pogodził się ze swoją stratą, która każdego dnia nie dawała mu normalnie żyć?

Obrócił się na łóżku i spojrzał na zdjęcie stojące na stoliku obok. Tęsknił za swoimi dziewczynkami, ale odczuwał coraz mniejszy ból związany z ich śmiercią. Dobrym dowodem na to była Stephanie, kobieta, z którą spotykał się od czterech miesięcy. Początkowo nie czuł się dobrze w tym związku, wspomnienia jego ukochanej żony i córki były zbyt świeże, ale teraz przestały już być problemem. Był gotów iść dalej i ułożyć swoje życie na nowo. Shannon chciałaby tego.

Ostatni raz patrząc na zdjęcie, Jethro wstał z łóżka, by wziąć prysznic, a potem zjeść śniadanie przed wyjściem do pracy. Zaraz po śmierci Shannon odszedł z Marines i wstąpił do NIS. Niedawno przypadło mu dowodzenie własnym zespołem, gdy jego szef i nauczyciel Mike, odszedł z agencji wierząc, że sobie z tym poradzi.

Jethro musiał przyznać, że bycie szefem nie jest najłatwiejsza robotą, ale nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną. Na początku wątpił, że sobie poradzi, w końcu wciąż się uczył, ale jeśli Mike w niego wierzył, to najwyraźniej był gotów na dowodzenie.

Po zrobieniu wszystkiego, co musiał, Jethro wziął swoje klucze oraz dokumenty wraz z odznaką, by móc wreszcie pójść do pracy. Zakładał właśnie marynarkę, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zastanawiając się, kto to może być o tak wczesnej porze, poszedł otworzyć.

Za drzwiami stał wysoki, młody mężczyzna, na oko przed trzydziestką. Wyglądał na speszonego, bo jego zielone oczy skakały po wszystkim, a ręka wciąż przeczesywała i tak już mocno potargane brązowe włosy. Mężczyzna był dość dobrze zbudowany choć widać było, że to nie jest jego najlepsza forma. To, co jeszcze rzuciło się Jethro w oczy, to kawałek blizny wystający spod nieznacznie rozpiętej koszuli.

Widząc, że mężczyzna jest zbyt zdenerwowany, by coś powiedzieć, Jethro postanowił go do tego zachęcić.

- Tak?

Rozpoczęcie rozmowy musiało podziałać, bo oczy mężczyzny zwróciły się wreszcie na niego.

- Cześć. – przywitał się niepewnie. – Nazywam się Tony DiNozzo. Nie zna mnie pan, ale przyszedłem, by z panem porozmawiać. – wyjaśnił stając się znowu zdenerwowanym. – Zostało mi przeszczepione serce pana żony.

Jethro poczuł, jak krew odchodzi mu z twarzy i kończyn, które stały się kompletnie zesztywniałe, jakby zamieniły się w kamień. Nawet gdyby chciał, a chciał bardzo, nie mógłby nimi ruszyć.

Czy ten mężczyzna powiedział to, co powiedział? Naprawdę miał w sobie serce Shannon? Ale jak go odnalazł, lekarz zapewnił go, że biorcy narządów nie są informowani o nazwisku dawcy i jego rodziny.

Tony patrzył na niego niepewnie, oczekując odpowiedzi, a Jethro kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Prawda była taka, że nie chciał mieć nic doczynienia z tym mężczyzną. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o Shannon, wiedział, że przez to będą go dziś w nocy nawiedzać koszmary, a to wszystko przez tego całego DiNozzo, który musiał tu przyjść i powiedzieć mu o sercu Shannon. Do tej pory nie zastanawiał się do kogo trafiły jej narządy. Gdy podpisał zgodę na ich wykorzystanie myślał tylko o tym, że uratuje to komuś życie. Nie chciał jednak i nie zamierzał spotkać się z żadną z osób, które te narządy otrzymały. Uważał, że byłoby to dla niego zbyt bolesne i nie mylił się, bo gdy patrzył na mężczyznę przed sobą, czuł ból we własnym sercu. Ból wywołany tym, że część Shannon, jej serce, to które mu całkowicie oddała, gdy się pobrali, należało teraz do kogoś innego. Już nie należało do niej ani do niego tylko do jakiegoś obcego mężczyzny.

- Wybacz, ale spieszę się do pracy. – odpowiedział w końcu, chcąc spławić nieznajomego.

Mina Tony'ego spochmurniała, ale najwyraźniej nie skończył jeszcze spotkania, bo zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni spodni.

- Mogę chociaż zostawić panu mój numer? – zapytał wyciągając kartkę i długopis. – Naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać.

- Pewnie. – zgodził się. Wziąłby numer i wyrzucił go do pierwszego lepszego kosza.

Tony uśmiechnął się i szybko napisał numer na kartce, którą podał Jethro.

- Jestem panu naprawdę wdzięczny. – powiedział uradowany. – Dziękuję i do usłyszenia. – pożegnał się odchodząc szybko.

Jethro jeszcze przez chwilę mu się przyglądał po czym zamknął drzwi i wsiadł do swojego samochodu, po drodze chowając kartkę do kieszeni marynarki.

Tony wszedł do swojego mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Był trochę rozczarowany spotkaniem z Jethro. Liczył na więcej, że może już teraz porozmawiają. W dodatku miał dziwne przeczucie, że to nie był taki dobry pomysł, by w ogóle do niego przychodzić. Lekarz mu to odradzał, tłumaczył mu, że to może się dla niego źle skończyć, ale jeśli nie dla niego, to dla osoby, z którą chciał rozmawiać. Rodziny dawców nie zawsze chciały widzieć biorców. Ci wprost przeciwnie. Już od samego początku, gdy tylko zyskał nowe serce, Tony zaczął odczuwać głęboką potrzebę podziękowania Jethro za umożliwienie mu dalszego życia. Gdyby nie to serce, najprawdopodobniej nie żyłby już. Znalazło się w ostatniej chwili i na całe szczęście, wszystko okazało się zgodne. To serce uratowało mu życie.

Poszedł do sypialni, wyjął z szafki przy łóżku pudełko wypełnione różnymi słoiczkami z lekami. Wszystko to musiał brać codziennie, by nie dopuścić do odrzucenia przeszczepu. Tabletek było 18, znacznie mniej niż musiał brać ponad rok temu. Wtedy było ich dużo więcej.

Nie mógł zapominać o lekach, od tego zależało jego życie. Na początku nastawiał sobie czasomierz teraz pamiętał o tym automatycznie i nawet całkowicie zaspany byłby w stanie dokładnie odmierzyć dawkę, co właśnie teraz robił.

Szybko połknął tabletki i poszedł usiąść do salonu. Zwykle po przyjściu do domu zajmował się czymś, choćby czytaniem książki, ale dzisiaj nie miał na to ochoty. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie dzisiejszy poranek, całkiem inaczej. Nie oczekiwał niewiadomo czego w związku z Jethro. Cóż, może tylko trochę. Prawda była taka, że mężczyzna mu się podobał. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył go w szpitalu, tego samego dnia, kiedy miał mieć przeszczep. Ze swojej sali widział, jak rozmawiał z lekarzem, który potem mu powiedział, kto to był. Nie podał imienia i nazwiska, powiedział tylko, że to mąż dawczyni. To właśnie wtedy postanowił go odnaleźć. Nie wiedział jeszcze kiedy i jak, ale taki miał cel. Teraz miał wątpliwości, czy to był dobry plan. W końcu oczekiwał, że mężczyzna, który stracił niedawno żonę, nagle zwiąże się z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przez jakiś czas Tony był nawet pewny, że nowe serce pomoże mu dopiąć swego, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie to, czego chciał. A chciał by Jethro polubił go ze względu na niego, a nie na serce zmarłej żony.

Tony włożył dłoń pod koszulę i przejechał palcem po okropnej bliźnie szpecącej jego pierś. Choć jej nie cierpiał, nawyk pocierania jej wykształcił mu się krótko po tym, jak stało się to bezpieczne. Potrafił jej dotykać nawet podczas chodzenia, ale tylko w domu nie robił tego przez ubranie. Ludzie często spoglądali na niego dziwnie, gdy z niewiadomych dla nich przyczyn dotykał nagle swojej klatki piersiowej, ale nie zwracał na te spojrzenia uwagi. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmiało, blizna w jakiś sposób pomagała mu myśleć. Jedni koncentrują się gryząc długopis lub ołówek, a on pocierając ślad po operacji.

Siedział w zamyśleniu kilka minut, dopóki potrzeba wygadania się komuś z porannego spotkania, nie okazała się silniejsza od chęci bycia samemu.

Sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił do swojej przyjaciółki. Jeśli nie mógł porozmawiać z Jethro, porozmawia chociaż z nią.

Jessica zjawiła się pół godziny później. Zmartwiła się, gdy Tony do niej zadzwonił, bo przez telefon wydawał się być przygnębiony. Gdy po wejściu do jego mieszkania zobaczyła jego wyraz twarzy, nie miała już wątpliwości, że spotkanie z Jethro nie poszło dobrze.

Wiedziała, co przyjaciel chciał zrobić, opowiadał jej o tym od miesięcy, o swoich obawach i nadziejach. Radziła mu, by jeszcze zaczekał, że to za wcześnie i dla niego, i dla Jethro, ale się uparł i teraz ponosił tego konsekwencję.

- Co się stało? – zapytała siadając obok niego. – Nie chciał rozmawiać?

- Tak jakby. – odparł. – Spieszył się do pracy, więc nie mógł rozmawiać.

- I tylko tyle? Powiedziałeś mu w ogóle, po co u niego byłeś?

- Tak. Trochę się zdziwił, przez chwilę wyglądał nawet na wściekłego i tylko tyle. Tak jakby w ogóle nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

- Mówiłam ci, że powinieneś zaczekać. – przypomniała mu. – Pewnie dalej mu ciężko.

- Wiem, ale przecież nie powiedziałem mu od razu, że chcę się z nim umówić. Chciałem mu po prostu podziękować.

- Mimo wszystko rozmowa o tym pewnie nie jest dla niego przyjemna. Poza tym nie wiesz, czy w ogóle będzie zainteresowany. Nie znasz go.

- Masz rację. – przyznał. – Ale szczerze, to ucieszyłbym się nawet z możliwości bycia jego przyjacielem, ale wątpię, czy nawet do tego dojdzie.

- Dlaczego?

- Dałem mu swój numer, ale pewnie nie zadzwoni. Kiedy tam przed nim stałem, poza tą jedną chwilą reakcji, był całkowicie obojętny. Nie miałbym mu za złe, gdyby był wściekły, czy coś, ale on był obojętny. Nie obchodziło go, kim jestem i co tu robię. Tym bardziej mój numer, który pewnie już wyrzucił. To będzie cud, jeśli jeszcze go usłyszę!

- Tony, musisz się uspokoić. – powiedziała obejmując go pocieszająco.

- Wybacz. To po prostu...

- Boli?

- Tak. Spróbuję jeszcze raz, jeśli się nie odezwie.

Jess nie popierała tego. Miała spore wątpliwości, zwłaszcza po tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyła. Tony podszedł do tego bardzo emocjonalnie, co mogłoby się źle skończyć. Powinien unikać takich gwałtownych emocji. Bała się, że jeśli znowu dojdzie do spotkania, to tym razem Jethro nie będzie już taki spokojny. Być może był dziś taki tylko ze względu na przeszczep Tony'ego. Musiał wiedzieć, że silne emocje są dla takich osób niebezpieczne i celowo się kontrolował. Nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, odwieść przyjaciela od kolejnej próby, ale nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić, choć żal było jej na niego patrzeć w takim stanie. Musiała mu jednak pozwolić spróbować jeszcze ten jeden raz.

- Dobra, próbuj, ale bądź ostrożny, dobra?

- Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie byłem ostrożny?

- Cały czas. Czy muszę ci przypominać ile razy byłeś w szpitalu?

- Obejdzie się.

- Po prostu się martwię, Tony.

- Wiem, Jess. Obiecuję, że będę uważał.

Nienawidził dni takich jak ten. Dzieci nie powinny ginąć w taki sposób, nie powinny ginąć przed rodzicami.

Był wykończony. Właśnie zamknął sprawę, w której ofiarą był sześcioletni chłopiec i chciał już o wszystkim zapomnieć. O mordercy, o ciele tego biednego dziecka i jego zrozpaczonych rodzicach.

- W porządku?

Jethro spojrzał na jednego z agentów, z którym współpracuje. Chris Pacci zawsze był dobrym agentem. Dołączył krótko po nim, więc w gruncie rzeczy szkolili się razem. Obaj otrzymali możliwość dowodzenia zespołami i obaj to teraz robili. Współpracowali ze sobą już w kilku sprawach i wszystkie zamknęli. Byli zgranym zespołem.

- Takie sprawy źle na mnie działają. – odpowiedział bez zbędnych wyjaśnień.

Niewiele osób w agencji wiedziało o Shannon, Chris nie był jedną z nich. Jethro nigdy nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu o tym powiedzieć.

- Znam ten ból. Ale złapaliśmy sukinsyna, to się liczy.

- Szkoda, że to nie przywróci życia temu dziecku.

- Wszystkiego mieć nie można. Trzymaj się, do jutra.

- Do jutra.

Pacci wyszedł z biura, zostawiając go samego. Po kilku minutach Jethro też postanowił iść do domu. Poszedł do windy, po drodze zakładając marynarkę. Sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze od samochodu, ale oprócz nich znalazł też kartkę. Tę samą, którą dał mu rano ten młody mężczyzna. Zapomniał jej wyrzucić, ale gdy teraz na nią patrzył, przeszła mu na to ochota. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, z kimś, kto go nie zna i nie oceni go pochopnie. Tony – jeśli dobrze pamiętał jego imię – wydawał mu się dobrym wyborem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy znowu będzie odczuwał ból patrząc na niego, ale musiał zaryzykować.

Schował kartkę z powrotem, postanawiając, że zadzwoni, gdy tylko znajdzie się w domu.

Jess wróciła do siebie dopiero po południu. Po tym, jak porozmawiali, wyszli coś zjeść, a potem zrobić coś razem. Tony wiedział, że przyjaciółka chce mu poprawić humor i był jej za to wdzięczny. Gdyby nie ona spędziłby resztę dnia na oglądaniu filmów, co i tak zresztą zrobił po przyjściu do domu. Oglądał właśnie piąty film z rzędu, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Przez ułamek sekundy serce zabiło mu mocniej. Miał nadzieje, że to Jethro. Modlił się o to.

Odebrał, mimowolnie dotykając blizny.

- Halo?

- Chciałeś porozmawiać.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Zadzwonił. Jednak zadzwonił.

- Tak, ale nie chcę robić kłopotów. – odparł niepewnie.

- Nie będziesz. Przyjdź jutro do mnie o tej samej porze, co dzisiaj. Wziąłem wolne, więc będziemy mogli pogadać.

- Świetnie, dzięki. – powiedział jeszcze, nim Jethro odłożył słuchawkę.

Tony nie wiedział, czy ma zadzwonić do Jess i przekazać jej nowinę, czy z tym poczekać i ją zaskoczyć. Czuł, że musi komuś powiedzieć, bo w przeciwnym razie ekscytacja rozsadzi go od środka. Postanowił wytrzymać. Wrócił do oglądania filmu, ale nie potrafił się skupić tak, jak jeszcze chwilę temu, więc po prostu patrzył w ekran szczerząc się jak głupi.

Czuł, że podjął dobrą decyzje umawiając się z tym mężczyzną. Miał przeczucie, że jest dobrym słuchaczem, a przeczucie nigdy go nie myliło. Poza tym, czy ktokolwiek inny zrozumiałby jego miłość do Shannon lepiej, niż ktoś, kto ma jej serce? Rano nie był co do tego pewny, ale teraz? Teraz musiał z kimś o niej porozmawiać. O niej i o tym zamordowanym chłopcu, który śnił mu się dziś w nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigdy wcześniej nie był w tak wielkim stresie, w jakim był teraz, kiedy stał pod drzwiami domu Jethro i zastanawiał się, czy zapukać. Wiedział, że to głupie, w końcu był zaproszony, ale co jeśli zrobiły coś złego? Nie chciał zrazić do siebie mężczyzny, który dał mu drugie życie i który mu się podobał.

Weź się w garść, DiNozzo, motywował się w myślach. Przecież cię nie pogryzie.

Zapukał. Przez chwilę było słychać tylko szumiące na wietrze drzewa, a potem kroki. Tony spojrzał za siebie, zastanawiając się, czy udałoby mu się jeszcze uciec. Nie zdążyłby, bo drzwi się otworzyły, a przed nim stanął Jethro. Nie miał na sobie marynarki tak jak poprzedniego dnia, ubrał się swobodnie, co zdecydowanie pozwoliło Tony'emu poczuć się pewniej.

Obaj byli zdenerwowani, ale jeden z nich musiał się w końcu odezwać. Jethro postanowił wziąć to na siebie.

- Możesz wejść. – powiedział obserwując mężczyznę uważnie. Tym razem blizna była niewidoczna spod koszuli.

- Dziękuję.

- Odkąd pracuję, nigdy jeszcze nie wziąłem dnia wolnego z własnej woli.

Tony cudem powstrzymał się przed zakrzyknięciem z radości. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Jethro wziął dzień wolny specjalnie dla niego. To znaczyło, że nie był mu już taki obojętny.

- Doceniam to, że wziąłeś go dla mnie.

Został zaprowadzony do salonu, gdzie Jethro od razu zaoferował mu miejsce na kanapie.

- Chcesz coś do picia?

- Może być woda. – odparł. – I wszystko inne, co nie zawiera alkoholu i zbyt dużo kofeiny.

Tony nie chciał się narzucać i tak już to robił, ale ze stresu zaschło mu w ustach. Dziwił się, że w ogóle może jeszcze mówić.

Jethro przyniósł mu szklankę wody i dosiadł się do niego na kanapie. Tym razem Tony nie mógł liczyć na to, że zostanie wyręczony i nie będzie musiał odżywać się pierwszy. Sam musiał zacząć, w końcu prosił o to spotkanie.

- Chciałem ci podziękować. – powiedział spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę. – Za podpisanie zgody na wykorzystanie narządów.

- Nie masz za co dziękować.

- Pewnie, że mam, to uratowało mi życie. Gdyby nie ty, byłbym już martwy.

- Co ci w ogóle było? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Miałem przewlekłą niewydolność serca. Moja matka też na to zmarła.

- Czyli to dziedziczne?

- Sama niewydolność nie, ale jej przyczyna już tak. Mogę teraz ja o coś zapytać? – Jethro przytaknął. – Co się stało twojej żonie?

Tony natychmiast pożałował, że zadał to pytanie, gdy nagle twarz Jethro spochmurniała. A Jess przecież zawsze go ostrzegała, że jeśli dojdzie do tego spotkania, to ma nie rozdrapywać starych ran. Jak zwykle się jej nie posłuchał.

Na jego szczęście Jethro zauważył, że zadając to pytanie Tony nie miał niczego złego namyśli tylko był po prostu ciekawy. Nie chciał mówić mu za dużo o Shannon, jeszcze nie teraz, ale na to pytanie mógł odpowiedzieć.

- Zamordowano ją.

- Oh. Wybacz, że zapytałem.

- W porządku.

Tony postanowił szybko zmienić temat zanim znowu zapytałby o coś, czego by żałował.

- Gdzie pracujesz? – zapytał. – Bo wczoraj wyglądałeś, jakbyś urwał się z biura FBI.

- Niewiele się pomyliłeś. Pracuję w NIS.

- Navy, super. Więc zajmujemy się prawie tym samym. No, ja się zajmowałem, chwilowo jestem bezrobotny. Pracowałem w policji.

- Policja? Byłeś detektywem?

- Jakbyś zgadł. Teraz już nie mogę tam pracować. – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. – W policji nie ma miejsca dla ludzi po przeszczepie serca.

- Lubiłeś swoją pracę, prawda?

- Byłem najlepszy.

- Czyżby? –zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Hej, mogę mieć słabsze serce niż ty, ale spokojnie dałbym ci radę w walce wręcz. Albo na strzelnicy.

- Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewny co do strzelania.

- Więc teraz to ty się przechwalasz?

- Sam zacząłeś.

Widząc uśmiech Tony'ego, Jethro znów nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dobrze zrobił spotykając się z nim. Nie znał się na medycynie, ale to musiało jakoś pozytywnie wpłynąć na drugiego mężczyznę. Cieszył się, że znowu może mu pomóc, tak jak rok temu, ale to nie była jedyna przyczyna jego dobrego humoru. Dobrze mu się rozmawiało z Tonym. Był zabawny i pełen życia, jego idealnym przeciwieństwem, a co najważniejsze, był tak podobny do Shannon, zachowywał się jak ona. Zupełnie jakby posiadał nie tylko jej serce, ale i duszę.

To było miłe znów poczuć się, jak podczas przebywania z nią. Nie mógł stracić takiej okazji, zbyt mocno tęsknił za Shannon, a Tony sprawiał, że w niewielki sposób znów miał ją przy sobie przez ten krótki czas.

Rozmawiali ze sobą prawie do końca dnia, przez cały ten czas Jethro ledwo zwracał uwagę na to, że w ogóle prowadzi rozmowę, myślał tylko o Shannon, ale nie poruszał jej tematu, tak jak planował. Nie mówił też o zamordowanym chłopcu, który jakby zniknął z jego pamięci. Gdy Tony w końcu powiedział, że musi już iść, Jethro pamiętał z rozmowy z nim tylko urywki. Mimo to umówił się na następną, chciał znowu poczuć to, co dzisiaj.

Niedługo po wyjściu Tony'ego odwiedziła go Stephanie. W normalnych okolicznościach cieszyłby się na jej widok, ale po spotkaniu z drugim mężczyzną nie miał ochoty jej widzieć. Nie chciał jednak zrobić jej przykrości, więc nie powiedział jej o niczym. Nie spotykali się zbyt długo, ale byli ze sobą blisko, lubił ją i miał nadzieję, że to się rozwinie. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu wziął ją za Shannon. To był jedyny powód, dla którego się z nią umówił. Zamierzał to zrobić tylko raz, ale następnego dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że czas pozostawić przeszłość za sobą i ułożyć sobie życie na nowo. Stephanie wydawała się dobrym wyborem, choć nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nieświadomie szuka w niej zastępstwa zmarłej żony. Winę za to przeczucie zwalił jednak na wciąż silną tęsknotę i nie rozmyślał o tym więcej.

Zjedli razem kolację, a potem poszli razem na górę. Przez cały wieczór, Jethro nie wspomniał jej o Tonym, a gdy kochali się tej nocy, Jethro wyszeptał imię Shannon, ale Stephanie tego nie usłyszała.

xxx

- Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie do telefonu Tony. Jak tylko wrócił do domu ze spotkania z Jethro, postanowił w końcu zadzwonić do przyjaciółki i opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim.

- Zamoczyłeś? – zapytała Jess.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie uprawiałem seksu od operacji, więc nie torturuj mnie w ten sposób. – poprosił . – Zresztą, stało się coś o wiele lepszego. Spotkałem się z Jethro!

- Więc jednak zadzwonił? – zdziwiła się. Nie spodziewała się tego.

- Aha, wziął nawet specjalnie dzień wolny. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaki jestem przeszczęśliwy!

- Spokojnie, kowboju, to tylko jedno spotkanie.

- Umówiliśmy się na jutro. Krótko, bo idzie do pracy, ale mam do niego przyjść w czasie lunchu. Co o tym sądzisz?

- Sama nie wiem, martwię się. – przyznała. Nie chciała psuć Tony'emu dobrego humoru, ale musiał zrozumieć, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy.

- Czym?

- Że cię zrani.

- Spokojnie, to agent federalny.

- Nie o to chodzi. Boję się po prostu, że rozbudzi twoje nadzieje, a potem zniknie z twojego życia.

- Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

- Mówię całkowicie poważnie. Wyobrazisz sobie niewiadomo co, a potem będziesz żałował. To za duży stres dla ciebie, powinieneś...

Tony nie dał jej dokończyć, odłożył słuchawkę. Liczył na to, że gdy powie Jess o dzisiejszym spotkaniu, to będzie cieszyć się razem z nim. Zamiast tego dalej gadała o swoich niestworzonych teoriach i psuła mu nastrój, jakby nie wiedziała, jakie to dla niego ważne.

Z powodu złości i rozżalenia serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić. Nie sądził, by było to niebezpieczne, ale i tak musiał się uspokoić. Dni, kiedy bez przeszkód mógł odczuwać wszystkie emocje i nie przejmować się niczym, dawno minęły.

xxx

Następnego dnia znowu spotkał się z Jethro. Poszedł do niego do agencji, gdzie poczuł się znowu jak na posterunku. Odkąd tylko trafił do szpitala, brakowało mu pracy w policji, a teraz widział od środka jej wojskowy odpowiednik. Przyglądając się tym wszystkim agentom oraz ich odznakom, Tony z nostalgią wspominał pracę sprzed roku.

Wspominki przerwał mu dopiero Jethro, który chwilowo wolny od obowiązków mógł z nim wyjść na lunch. Tym razem obaj czuli się swobodniej, zwłaszcza Tony, który nie bał się już zacząć rozmowy.

- Masz tutaj rodzinę? – zapytał ciekawy. Wciąż nie wiedział, jakie tematy poruszać, miał więc nadzieję, że trafił na ten dobry i nie bolesny.

- Mój ojciec mieszka w Stillwater, tutaj nie mam nikogo.

- A matka?

- Zmarła dawno temu.

- Tak jak mnie. Też został mi tylko ojciec, mieszka teraz w Las Vegas, czasami przyjeżdża.

- Jesteście blisko?

- Pytanie powinno brzmieć, od jak dawna jesteśmy blisko. – poprawił. – Odkąd zatrudniłem się w policji, mój staruszek nie dawał znaku życia. Dopiero gdy wylądowałem w szpitalu znowu się odezwał. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że może stracić jedynego syna. Strasznie go to wszystko zmieniło, zaczął do mnie dzwonić raz na tydzień, zupełnie jakby dopiero teraz zaczął mnie kochać.

- Niektórzy po prostu zauważają to dopiero w takich momentach.

- Przynajmniej w końcu się troszczy, a to chyba dobrze. – przyznał. – A co z twoim ojcem? Założę się, że miałeś szczęśliwe dzieciństwo.

- Tak jakby. – Jethro postanowił odwdzięczyć się Tony'emu za szczerość i też nieco o sobie opowiedzieć. – Stał się strasznie nadopiekuńczy, gdy zmarła moja matka, na wiele rzeczy mi nie pozwalał. Teraz jestem mu za to wdzięczny, ale kiedyś ciągle się na niego obrażałem.

- Czego na przykład ci zabraniał?

- Chodzenia po drzewach. To wypominałem mu najczęściej. Gdy zobaczył mnie na jakimś, robił mi awanturę przy kolegach.

- Ja właziłem na drzewa, żeby w ogóle zwrócić uwagę ojca. Zwykle udawało się, gdy z niego spadłem. Dostawałem wtedy niezły ochrzan.

- Miałem szczęście, jeśli w ogóle zdążyłem spać zanim dostałem ochrzan.

Tony zaśmiał się, co rozbawiło także Jethro.

- Wiesz co, chyba mamy ze sobą całkiem wiele wspólnego. – zauważył z uśmiechem Tony.

Jethro musiał mu przyznać rację, choć się tego bał. Nie chciał się zbliżyć do Tony'ego. Chciał tylko, by pomógł mu pogodzić się ze stratą Shannon.

- Nie chcę się narzucać, ale... możesz mi opowiedzieć o swojej żonie? – zapytał nagle Tony.

Jethro zdziwiło to pytanie. Gdy chciał podzielić się wspomnieniami o niej ze Stephanie, ta szybko zaczynała rozmawiać o czymś innym, dlatego tym bardziej był zaskoczony, że jej temat interesował mężczyznę, którego zna od dwóch dni.

- Po co?

- Chcę wiedzieć więcej o osobie, której serce dało mi drugie życie. Poza tym chcę posłuchać, jak o niej mówisz. Widać, że była dla ciebie bardzo ważna.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Jeszcze nikt nie prosił go o coś takiego.

- Naprawdę chcesz słuchać gadaniny stęsknionego faceta?

- Pewnie.

Więc zaczął mówić, a Tony słuchał każdego słowa, ani razu mu nie przerywając. Chciał mu pokazać, jakie to dla niego ważne i że rozumie jego miłość do żony. Gdyby ewentualnie coś między nimi zaszło – na co wciąż miał nadzieję - dzięki tej jednej prośbie Jethro wiedziałby, że Shannon wcale mu nie przeszkadza i nie czułby się przez wspomnienia o niej, jak na drugim miejscu.

Tony nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele zrobił w tym momencie dla Jethro, który w końcu otrzymał możliwość wygadania się komuś, a co najważniejsze, ten ktoś słuchał, chciał słuchać.

xxx

- Jesteś dzisiaj jakby szczęśliwszy.

Jethro uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Stephanie.

- Miałem dobry dzień.

- Co się takiego wydarzyło? – zapytała dosiadając się do niego.

- Mało pracy. – skłamał. Nie chciał jej mówić o Tonym ani o tym, kim był. Wiedział, że nie zrozumiałaby tego przez wzgląd na Shannon. Nie lubiła, gdy rozpamiętywał przeszłość i o niej wspominał, dlatego też nie lubiła o niej słuchać. Nigdy nie uważał jej za zazdrosną, ale dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie rozumiała, jak bardzo tęskni za żoną.

- Jutro masz wolne, może pójdziemy gdzieś? – zaproponowała.

Miał już odpowiedzieć tak, ale przypomniał sobie, że chciał jutro znów spotkać się z Tonym. Nie umówili się jeszcze, ale chciał następnego spotkania. Ale co ze Stephanie? Przecież spotyka się z nią, nie z Tonym, powinien z nią spędzić wolny dzień, nie było żadnego powodu, by było na odwrót.

Shannon. On rozumie Shannon i jego miłość do niej. Może z nim o niej porozmawiać, a on nie poczuje się urażony. Ma jej serce

Czemu w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiam? Powinienem zgodzić się na wyjście ze Stephanie.

Zamiast tego, powiedział coś zupełnie innego.

- Wybacz, ale dyrektor oddelegował mnie do zajęcia się nowicjuszami, mam ich wprowadzić we wszystko. – skłamał po raz drugi, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Musiał spotkać się z Tonym. Z nim mógł być sobą, nie musiał unikać żadnego tematu.

To jest absurdalne, mam lepszy kontakt z nowo poznanym człowiekiem niż z kobietą, z którą jestem od czterech miesięcy

- No trudno. – powiedziała zrezygnowana. – Ale przynajmniej możemy to nadrobić jeszcze dzisiaj. Co ty na to? – zaproponowała zalotnie.

Zgodził się, ale gdy tej nocy zasypiał z Stephanie w swoich ramionach, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to Shannon, do której dołączył także Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Dla Tony'ego wszystko układało się w jak najlepszym porządku. Od czasu ostatniej rozmowy z Jess, nie odzywał się do niej, ale chwilowo niespecjalnie go to dręczyło, bo doskonale układało mu się z Jethro. Spotykali się już od miesiąca, niemal każdego dnia wychodzili gdzieś razem, choćby na kilka minut. Tony nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszego rozwoju wydarzeń, wszystko szło po jego myśli. Zbliżali się do siebie z Jethro, dobrze im się razem rozmawiało, dało się czuć rosnąca więź pomiędzy nimi.

Lada dzień Tony planował wyjawić prawdziwy powód tych spotkań. Obawiał się tego, ale wiedział, że musi to w końcu zrobić. Modlił się tylko o to, by niczego tym nie spieprzyć, nie chciał stracić tych relacji, które udało mu się stworzyć.

W przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego, Jethro nie czuł, że to był najlepszy miesiąc w jego życiu. Cieszył się, że w końcu ma z kim porozmawiać o Shannon, ale ostatnio cały czas odczuwał poczucie winy. Prawie cały swój wolny czas spędzał z Tonym zamiast ze Stephanie, jak to robił zwykle. Odmawiał prawie zawsze, kiedy pytała go o wyjście, powtarzał, że ostatnio ma dużo pracy, choć tak naprawdę spotykał się w tym czasie z Tonym. Wiedział, że się od niej oddala i wiedział, że ona też to wie, nie zna tylko powodu. Ani Tony, ani Stephanie nie wiedzieli o sobie. Jethro wolał, by tak pozostało. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że wkrótce będzie musiał skończyć te gierki, w przeciwnym razie zrani dwie osoby, na których mu zależy, choć zaczynał wątpić, czy w ogóle obchodzi go jeszcze Stephanie. Lubił ją, chciał z nią być, ale coraz mniej. Dużo bardziej bliski był mu Tony, ale on, to tylko przyjaciel. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął go tak nazywać, ale mógł z nim porozmawiać o rzeczach, o których nawet nie wspomniałby Stephanie. To właśnie był jeden z powodów, dla których wolał spotykać się z nim.

Nie miał już pojęcia, co ma robić. Wszystko było takie mylące.

- Chyba powoli tracę zmysły. – powiedział do siebie, siedząc przy swoim biurku w agencji.

Zadzwoniła mu komórka. Stephanie. Nie chciał z nią teraz rozmawiać, wciąż musiał rozwiązać tę trudną sytuację, ale dobrze wiedział, że jeśli nie odbierze, to kobieta nabierze większych podejrzeń.

- Tak?

- Hej, to ja. Tak sobie myślałam, że może wpadłabym do ciebie wieczorem?

Jethro zaczął żałować, że odebrał. Znowu musiał jej odmówić i skłamać. Czuł się przez to jak dupek, w pewnym sensie zdradzał Stephanie. Tak, to było odpowiednie słowo.

- Byłoby miło, ale muszę zostać dłużej w pracy. – odpowiedział. – Muszę się zająć zaległymi dokumentami.

Mógł przysiąc, że widzi teraz jej zawiedzioną minę.

- W porządku, innym razem.

Rozłączyła się, a on znowu odczuł poczucie winy. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, bo w przeciwnym razie groziło mu szaleństwo.

Ducky, pomyślał od razu i szybko poszedł do patologa. Od niego zawsze mógł oczekiwać rady.

- Jethro, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał do Ducky uprzejmie, gdy tylko wszedł do kostnicy.

- Mam problem, potrzebuję rady.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Jethro opowiedział mu o wszystkim. O tym jak Tony przyszedł do niego po raz pierwszy, o tym, jak pomaga mu pogodzić się ze śmiercią Shannon, o zaniedbywaniu relacji ze Stephanie, ale przede wszystkim o tym, jak zdezorientowany się tym wszystkim czuł.

Gdy skończył, Ducky spojrzał na niego surowo.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze robisz unikając Stephanie, ale bardziej martwi mnie co innego. – powiedział zmartwiony.

- Co?

- Jethro, czy ty przypadkiem nie wykorzystujesz tego, że Tony ma serce Shannon?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Spotykasz się z nim tylko po to, by znów poczuć się jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze żyła?

- Co jeśli tak?

- Wtedy radziłbym ci to zakończyć jak najszybciej. Tony z pewnością ma wobec ciebie jakieś oczekiwania. Jeśli je zawiedziesz, może się to dla niego źle skończyć.

Wiedział, że Ducky ma racje. Przynajmniej w połowie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że z początku tylko o to mu w tych spotkaniach chodziło. Chciał po prostu poczuć się jak przy Shannon. Gdy był z Tonym ciągle o niej myślał, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnich kilka dni wcale tego nie robił. Tony przestał być dla niego tylko „jakimś mężczyzną z sercem Shannon". Stał się po prostu Tonym, którego lubił.

- Myślisz, że to może źle wpłynąć na jego serce?

- Jestem tego pewien. Osoby po przeszczepie mogą źle znosić stres.

- Więc co mam zrobić?

- Zakończ to, póki jeszcze jest czas. Albo kontynuuj, ale wtedy musisz liczyć się z tym, że stracisz Stephanie. Nie możesz mieć ich obojga.

- Dlaczego? Tony to tylko przyjaciel.

- Jesteś tego taki pewny? Bo na podstawie tego, jak opisałeś spotkania z nim, mam inne wrażenie. Co czujesz, Jethro? – zapytał. – Czy kiedy z nim jesteś, widzisz jego, czy Shannon?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Na początku, czułem się przy nim, jak przy Shannon, ale teraz mam wrażenie, jakbym ją zapominał. Nie chcę jej zapomnieć.

-Nie zapomnisz. To po prostu już mniej boli.

Jethro nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Wspomnienia o Shannon naprawdę bolały mniej. I pomyśleć, że wystarczyło mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto rozumiał jego tęsknotę.

Ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

- Myślałem, że mi coś poradzisz.

- Poradziłem ci. Od ciebie zależy, co z tym zrobisz. Powodzenia, Jethro.

Tego teraz najbardziej potrzebował.

xxx

Tony stał przed lustrem w łazience i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu. Za kilka godzin miał się spotkać z Jethro. Wczoraj go nie widział, bo obaj mieli coś do załatwienia, ale dzisiaj znów się umówili i Tony bardzo się tym stresował. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie jest odpowiedni dzień, by wyjawić prawdę na temat rzeczywistego powodu spotkań. Jak dotąd było mu dobrze tak, jak jest teraz, ale przecież może być jeszcze lepiej. Albo gorzej, w końcu nie wiedział, czy Jethro interesowali mężczyźni. Miał pewne przypuszczenia, odkąd dowiedział się, że był w Marines, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. W końcu w wojsku jest równie wielu homoseksualistów, co heteroseksualistów, więc to nie był żaden argument.

Stałby przed lustrem jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi. Nie mógł to być Jethro, bo nie podał mu swojego adresu, a poza tym był teraz w pracy, więc mogła to być tylko Jess albo jego własny ojciec.

Poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami, tak jak się domyślał, stała jego przyjaciółka.

- Jess, co tu robisz? – zapytał przepuszczając ją do środka.

- Chciałam pogadać. – odparła. – I przeprosić. Nie powinnam wtedy tego wszystkiego mówić.

- W porządku. Wiem, że nie miałaś nic złego na myślisz.

- Powinnam chociaż poczekać z moimi uwagami. To nie był na to odpowiedni moment. – przyznała ze skruchą. – Jak wszystko się układa? No wiesz, z Jethro.

- Dobrze, tak myślę. Czuję, że z każdym dniem zbliżam się do niego coraz bardziej. Chcę mu powiedzieć prawdę dzisiaj na spotkaniu.

- Jesteś pewny? Co jeśli go stracisz? – zapytała zmartwiona.

- Jakoś przeżyję.

- Nie sadzę, Tony, ale nie będzie cię powstrzymać. Wciąż się martwię, ale zrobisz, co będziesz uważał za słuszne.

- Dzięki, brakowało mi twojego wsparcia.

Jess uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go mocno.

- Nie ma za co. O której się z nim spotykasz?

- O 20, idziemy na kolację, jak tylko skończy pracę.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się uda. – przyznała. – Opowiesz mi wszystko, jak wrócisz, prawda?

- Będziesz pierwszą, do której zadzwonię, niezależnie od wyniku spotkania.

xxx

Stephanie nie była głupia ani naiwna. Zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak z Jethro, gdy tylko zaczął odmawiać spotkań z nią. Rozumiała, że może mieć dużo pracy, ale przedtem, gdy tak się działo, po prostu proponował inny dzień, teraz nie proponował nic.

Kiedy zaczęła się z nim spotykać, wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale to wszystko zaczęło być podejrzane. Niemożliwym było, żeby Jethro miał aż tyle pracy, po prostu z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał się z nią widywać, a ona nie wiedziała, co zrobiła źle, choć podejrzewała, że ma to coś wspólnego z Shannon. Było jej przykro z powodu jej śmierci, ale denerwowało ją, że Jethro wciąż nie mógł o niej zapomnieć, dać sobie spokoju z przeszłością. Shannon była dla niego ważniejsza i na pierwszym miejscu, nie ważne jak bardzo Stephanie starała się to zmienić, a próbowała na różne sposoby. Unikała rozmów o Shannon, by nie wywoływać przykrych wspomnień, ale to nie pomagało, dla Jethro wciąż była najważniejsza, jakby nie mógł się od niej uwolnić.

Zdjęcia jej oraz Kelly stały w całym domu, tylko w sypialni, w której zawsze uprawiali seks nie stała żadna fotografia. Na początku Stephanie nie wiedziała dlaczego. Dopiero niedawno dowiedziała się, że przez ten cały czas kochali się w pokoju gościnnym. Małżeńskie łoże było strefą zakazaną, nigdy nawet nie widziała tego pokoju, zawsze zamknięty był na klucz. Nigdy też nie widziała pokoju Kelly i prawdę mówiąc, nie chciała zobaczyć. Gdyby Jethro jej go pokazał, na pewno źle by to na niego podziałało. Dlatego nie wypomniała mu tego, że sypiali ze sobą w pokoju gościnnym. Uważała, że to pomoże uporać się z przeszłością. Teraz zauważyła, że nie pomogło, że jest jeszcze gorzej, a ona nie wie, co robić.

Postanowiła porozmawiać o tym z przyjaciółkami, spotkała się z nimi w niewielkiej knajpce, w której miała nadzieję spotkać się tego wieczora z Jethro, który jak zwykle odmówił tłumacząc się pracą.

- Nie rozumiem już, co się z nim dzieje. – przyznała się przyjaciółkom z dzieciństwa. Eva i Rebbeca zawsze przy niej były, gdy tego potrzebowała. To one pierwsze dowiedziały się o jej związku z Jethro i życzyły jej jak najlepiej, uznając go za porządnego faceta. Teraz jednak, gdy słuchały zwierzeń przyjaciółki, miały co do tego wątpliwości, choć Eva wciąż po troszku broniła mężczyznę.

- Może naprawdę ma dużo pracy. – powiedziała. Chciała pocieszyć i dać nadzieje Stephanie, której naprawdę zależało na tym związku.

- Na początku nawet chciałam w to wierzyć, ale teraz... on już ze mną prawie w ogóle nie rozmawia. Jeśli nie zadzwonię, to sam tego nie zrobi.

- Próbowałaś go wypytać, czemu tak się zachowuje? – spytała Rebbeca.

- Wiele razy, wciąż odpowiada to samo.

- Czyli?

- Praca, praca, praca. Zawsze mu na niej bardzo zależało, ale nie aż tak.

- Może zbliża się rocznica śmierci jego żony.

- Nie to nie to, nie byłby wtedy taki szczęśliwy. Co go widzę, zawsze się uśmiecha, ale nie z mojego powodu, ciągle jest myślami gdzie indziej. Zupełnie jakby...

- Miał kogoś innego? – dokończyła Rebbeca.

- Tak. – przyznała niechętnie. – Nie mam żadnych dowodów, ale naprawdę mam wrażenie, jakby mnie zdradzał.

- Może powinnaś wyśledzić, czy rzeczywiście zostaje w pracy, czy idzie gdzieś indziej. – zaproponowała Eva. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że to tylko pomyłka i że ich podejrzenia nie są słuszne.

- Ale jak? Jethro to wyszkolony agent i żołnierz, na pewno będzie wiedział, kiedy go śledzę.

- Jeśli faktycznie cały czas chodzi z głową w chmurach, to nie powinien cię zauważyć.

- To trochę nie w porządku.

- A czy to, co on robi tobie, jest w porządku? – zapytała Rebbeca. Podobnie jak Eva wciąż liczyła na to, że wszystko wyjaśni, ale obawiała się najgorszego.

- Wciąż uważam, że śledzenie go, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Nic mu się nie stanie, gdy nie będzie wiedział, a ty będziesz spokojniejsza. Kto wie, może nie ma się czym martwić.

- Może macie racje. Spróbuję jutro się z nim umówić. Jeśli odmówi, zobaczę, czy zostaje w pracy.

Chociaż się zgodziła, Stephanie nadal nie miała ochoty śledzić Jethro jednak pragnienie poznania prawdy było zbyt silne.

xxx

W tym samym czasie w innej restauracji, Tony i Jethro spędzali ze sobą miły wieczór. Rozmawiali ze sobą i jedli kolację, za którą zamierzali zapłacić wspólnie, dzięki czemu Tony mógł udawać, że to nie randka, chociaż bardzo tego chciał.

Przed spotkaniem powtarzał sobie w myślach różne warianty rozmowy, w czasie której wyjawiłby drugiemu mężczyźnie prawdę. Ćwiczył je nawet z Jess, ale teraz, gdy siedział naprzeciw Jethro próbując zmusić się do rozpoczęcia tematu, zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Był w stanie mówić o wszystkim, ale o swoim zakochaniu nie potrafił, nie miał odwagi. Ta kolacja i wiele innych momentów, które spędzili razem, było dla niego zbyt cennych, by je stracić, a na to się właśnie narażał. Obiecał sobie, że powie dzisiaj o wszystkim, ale wcale już tego nie chciał. Nie teraz, jeszcze nie. Przecież nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, mógł to odwlec w czasie.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytał nagle Jethro. Był zaniepokojony tym, że Tony nagle stał się milczący, co było do niego nie podobne. Martwił się, że to może coś z sercem, a nie chciał by coś mu się stało.

Tony szybko się uśmiechnął, by uspokoić mężczyznę.

- Spotkałem się dzisiaj z przyjaciółką, myślałem o rozmowie, jaką mieliśmy. – odpowiedział. Po części mówił prawdę, więc miał nadzieje, że Jethro odpuści.

- Nigdy nie mówisz o przyjaciołach.

- Ty o swoich też nie.

- Mam zacząć?

- Jeśli chcesz.

I zaczęli znowu rozmawiać. Tony o Jess, a Jethro o Duckym, a gdy nadszedł czas, by pójść do domu, obaj zgodzili się na spotkanie następnego dnia.

Tony ostatecznie nie powiedział prawdy, zdecydował się zrobić to jutro. Modlił się o to, by tym razem nie sparaliżował go strach.


	4. Chapter 4

- Wybacz, nie mogę dzisiaj.

Znowu. Znowu to samo. Stephanie coraz bardziej była pewna, że śledzenie Jethro jest dobrym pomysłem. To było po prostu niemożliwe, by tyle pracował, najzwyczajniej w świecie jej unikał, jakby miał coś na sumieniu.

Zdrada z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz bardziej prawdopodobnym scenariuszem, ale w głębi serce Stephanie wciąż wierzyła, że to tylko chwilowy kryzys, że lada dzień wszystko wróci do normy. Ale to trwało już miesiąc, cały miesiąc, który dla niej był pełen odmów. To jak zły sen, który nie chce się skończyć. Nie wiedziała co robić, pozostało jej tylko szpiegowanie.

Więc pojechała za nim. Przesiedziała cały dzień pod agencją, a gdy wyszedł wieczorem, nie traciła go z oczu. Nadal miała nadzieje, że to nie to, co myślały przyjaciółki, ale gdy Jethro zajechał pod małą knajpkę, nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości.

xxx

Tony od dawna nie miał takiej ochoty na alkohol, jak teraz, kiedy czekał na Jethro w umówionym miejscu. Może to by go uspokoiło, bo na obecną chwilę, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału i to bardzo rozległego.

Dzisiaj miało się obejść bez wymówek, miał zamiar powiedzieć Jethro prawdę. Już nawet nie liczyło się to, co miało się po tym wydarzyć, nie chciał już udawać, że chodzi mu tylko o przyjaźń. Zależało mu na niej, ale na głębszym uczuciu jeszcze bardziej.

Czekając niecierpliwie, Tony zdążył już trzy razy zadzwonić do Jess i powiedzieć jej, że jest zdenerwowany. Zaledwie kilka minut temu zatelefonował czwarty raz, ale włączyła mu się jedynie poczta głosowa. Został sam.

- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

Był zdenerwowany, dlatego właśnie podskoczył na krześle, gdy nagle zagadała do niego młoda kobieta.

- Może trochę. – odparł. Nie miał pojęcia z kim rozmawia i szczerze go to nie obchodziło. Chciał się pozbyć tej kobiety, zanim przyjdzie Jethro.

- Randka?

- Nie dziękuję, już mam jedną.

Kobieta zaśmiała się udając, że nie widzi, albo naprawdę nie widząc jego niechęci do niej i dosiadła się do niego.

- Zabawny jesteś.

- Ja też mogę coś o tobie powiedzieć.

- Naprawdę? Co takiego?

- Miejsce publiczne to nie odpowiednie miejsce na to. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny, ale ta kobieta zaczynała go irytować. Jethro mógł pojawić się lada chwila, a ona zajęła jego miejsce. Co on może sobie pomyśleć, gdy ją zobaczy? Tony na pewno nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktoś mu spieprzył to, do czego musiał się przygotowywać mentalnie przez cały dzień.

- Zdaję się, że nie dosłyszałam twojego imienia. – kobieta nie dawała za wygraną.

- Może dlatego, że ci go nie podałem.

- Nie zamierzasz tego zrobić?

- Tak po prawdzie to nie. Poza tym, ty powinnaś przedstawić się pierwsza.

- Cóż, mam na imię...

- W zasadzie to nie interesuje mnie twoje imię, czekam tu na kogoś, więc gdybyś mogła sobie pójść, byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny.

Kobieta fuknęła zła, nie mogąc znieść tego, że tak została potraktowana i odeszła.

- Nareszcie. – odetchnął Tony. Może trochę przesadził, ale przynajmniej się jej pozbył.

- Zawsze tak traktujesz kobiety?

Tony odwrócił się prędko za siebie, gdzie stał Jethro, najwyraźniej rozbawiony całą sytuacją, która niedawno miała miejsce. Musiał stać w pobliżu przez cały ten czas.

- Tylko, kiedy są nachalne. – odpowiedział. Cały stres momentalnie powrócił, ale chwilowo udawało mu się utrzymać go na wodzy. – Kiedy przyszedłeś?

- Niedawno, zdążyłem zobaczyć, jak spławiasz tę biedną kobietę.

- Nie rozumiała słowa nie.

- A ponoć to mężczyźni mają z tym problem.

- Nie wierz w to, to propaganda.

Tony starał się rozładować cały ten stres, ale żarty wcale nie pomagały. Czuł się jak skazaniec przed karą śmierci i nawet spokój Jethro na niego nie działał. Instynktownie złapał się za klatkę piersiową, gdy poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

Cholera, uspokój się, bo zaraz padniesz martwy, powtarzał sobie, ale serce cały czas przyspieszało.

Jethro od razu poznał, że coś jest nie tak, nie trzeba było być do tego przeszkolonym agentem, bo Tony wyglądał, jakby dostawał napadu paniki. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Poczuł nagłą potrzebę opiekowania się drugim mężczyzną, chronienia go. Nie dlatego, że miał w sobie część Shannon, tylko dlatego, że potrzebował opieki, kogoś, kto nie pozwoli jego sercu wybić rytmu po raz ostatni.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony. Nie miał pojęcia, co może zrobić, by pomóc Tony'emu, nie znał się na kardiologii.

- Tak tylko... – wziął głęboki wdech zanim kontynuował. – Jestem trochę zestresowany. – przyznał.

No to jazda. Powiedz mu teraz, może cię nie zabije, przy odrobinie szczęścia zadzwoni po karetkę, gdy dostaniesz migotania przedsionków

- Czym?

- Powodem, dla którego w ogóle cię odnalazłem.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie chciałem ci tylko podziękować. To też, ale miałem głównie egoistyczne pobudki.

Jethro zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

- Jaśniej, Tony.

- Miesiąc temu, nie widziałem cię po raz pierwszy. Widziałem cię już wcześniej w szpitalu.

- W szpitalu?

- Tak. Czekałem na przeszczep i zobaczyłem ciebie rozmawiającego z lekarzem. Powiedział mi, że to dzięki tobie dostałem nowe serce.

- Nie powinien ci podawać mojego nazwiska. – zauważył.

- Nie powinien, ale podał. Prosiłem go o to, bo musiałem cię spotkać.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo mi się podobasz. – powiedział w końcu, ale to wcale nie poprawiło jego samopoczucia. Nie powinien tego mówić tak bezpośrednio.

- Co?

Jethro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Podobał się Tony'emu. Dlatego ten tak bardzo chciał się z nim spotykać. Ducky miał racje, tego przez cały czas oczekiwał, związku.

Gibbs sam nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zdziwiony, czy przerażony. Prawdopodobnie było po równo, zdziwiony tym nagłym wyznaniem i przerażony swoimi własnymi uczuciami.

Tony nie mógł dłużej znieść tego czekania, musiał coś powiedzieć.

- Rozumiem jeśli to dla ciebie problem. Mogę zaraz stąd iść.

- Nie to mnie martwi. – powiedział Jethro, zadziwiając samego siebie swoim spokojem. – Martwi mnie to, że twoje słowa prawie w ogóle mnie nie ruszyły.

- Czujesz się pewnie niekomfortowo.

- W tym problem, jest w porządku.

- To znaczy...

- Lubię cię, Tony. – przyznał. – Jesteś mi bliski, dzięki tobie mogłem w końcu wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje, które towarzyszyły mi od śmierci Shannon. Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy mogę odwzajemnić twoje uczucia.

Zwłaszcza, że jestem już z kimś, dodał sam do siebie. Ale tak jak nagle przypomniał sobie o Stephanie, tak równie szybko o niej zapomniał.

- Mogę wyjść. – zaproponował Tony. Może Jethro nie czuł się niekomfortowo, ale on już tak.

- Już mówiłem, że nie musisz. – powtórzył. Był w kropce, nie wiedział co zrobić. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że powinien odejść, ale nadzieja w oczach Tony'ego była zbyt wielka. Nie mógł się oprzeć tym oczom. – Chodź tu.

- Po co? – zdziwił się Tony, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Chcę coś sprawdzić. - Tony w końcu przysiadł się bliżej Jethro. – Nigdy wcześniej nie całowałem drugiego mężczyzny.

Tony miał przeczucie, że jeśli do tej pory nie dostał zawału, to teraz na pewno się to stanie. Od czasu przeszczepu serce nigdy nie biło mu tak szybko i mocno. Musiał się prędko uspokoić, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, kiedy był tak blisko Jethro, który właśnie wyraził chęć pocałowania go.

- Nie musisz tego robić. – powiedział rozglądając się niespokojnie po lokalu.

- Wiem. Ale chcę.

Wiedział, że nie powinien. Był ze Stephanie, którą widział teraz przed oczami. Czy naprawdę nadal z nią był po tym, jak ją ignorował, unikał jej? Oficjalnie nie przestali się spotykać, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu. Więc może pocałować Tony'ego, prawda? Nie można przecież zdradzić kogoś, z kim teoretycznie się nie jest. Mimo to czuł się jak ostatni drań, to co zamierzał zrobić było złe, ale wystarczyło mu znowu spojrzeć w te zielone oczy, by zapomnieć o Stephanie. Tony był z nim, mężczyzna, który go rozumiał i który tak uważnie słuchał jego opowieści o Shannon przez ostatni miesiąc. Tylko to się liczyło, więc dłużej się nie zastanawiał.

xxx

Stephanie obserwowała spotkanie z drugiego końca knajpki. Była zdziwiona, gdy zamiast innej kobiety zobaczyła w towarzystwie Jethro innego mężczyznę, którego widziała po raz pierwszy. To ją uspokoiło, ale tylko trochę. Nie sądziła, by ten mężczyzna był kochankiem, ale niczego nie mogła być pewna, nie kiedy wiedziała, że w jej związku nie dzieje się dobrze. Jethro ją okłamywał, była już tego pewna. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu nie powiedział jej prawdy, przecież nie zabroniłaby mu spotykania się z przyjaciółmi, więc czemu to przed nią zataił? Tłumaczyła sobie, że miał ważny powód, ale co takiego wymagałoby ukrycia przed nią? Czy Jethro zdradzał ją z tym mężczyzną? Nie, to nie było możliwe. Nie był biseksualny, wiedziałaby o tym, mówili sobie wszystko.

Mówili było tu kluczowym słowem. Od miesiąca praktycznie nie rozmawiali ze sobą, oddalali się od siebie. Czy to ten nieznajomy był tego powodem, czy Jethro przychodził mu się po prostu wyżalić i naprawdę miał kogoś na boku?

Odległość w jakiej siedzieli od siebie wskazywała na to, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, nikim więcej, ale dlaczego wolał wygadać się jemu, a nie jej? Przecież wysłuchałaby go, wiedział o tym.

Z tej odległości nie widziała wszystkiego dokładnie, ale zauważyła nagłe zmartwienie na twarzy Jethro. Nie wiedziała, z jakiego to powodu, ale nie zamierzała się dowiedzieć, nie chciała dłużej patrzeć na mężczyznę, który ją okłamuje. Wyszła.

Chwilę potem jej partner i nieznany jej mężczyzna pocałowali się, ale nie mogła już tego widzieć.

xxx

Tony nigdy nie był niczego bardziej pewien niż tego, że serce zaraz dosłownie eksploduje mu z radości. Udało mu się to, o co zabiegał od początku znajomości z Jethro. Nigdy nie wierzył, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse na związek z tym mężczyzną. Mógł fantazjować, marzyć i liczyć na to, ale był na tyle racjonalny, by w to nie wierzyć. Ale stało się. Nie dość, że dostał okazję bycia z Jethro i pocałował go, to jeszcze kochali się po powrocie do apartamentu Tony'ego, który po raz pierwszy od roku uprawiał seks. I to z osobą, w której się zakochał. Nareszcie miał to, co chciał i nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Jethro nie miał tak dobrze sprecyzowanych uczuć, jak Tony. Czuł się sfrustrowany, nie miał pojęcia, co ma teraz zrobić, nowy poziom znajomości z Tonym go przerażał. Jednocześnie też odczuwał ogromne poczucie winy. Zdradził Stephanie. Na początku próbował zaprzeczać sam sobie, ale musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. To była zdrada i teraz musiał podjąć decyzję, z kim chce być. Nie miał na to jednak najmniejszej ochoty, nigdy nie był dobry w podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji. Gdyby mógł, spotykałby się z obojgiem, ale to było niemożliwe. Sypiając ze Stephanie czułby się, jakby zdradzał Tony'ego, to samo działało w drugą stronę. Dużo lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdyby w ogóle nie zaczynał tej zabawy z igraniem uczuciami innych. Teraz musiał za to zapłacić, niezależnie od tego, kogo ostatecznie by nie wybrał. Na razie zamierzał pozwolić ułożyć się wszystkiemu samodzielnie, dopiero później pomyślałby, co dalej. Na razie ważne było dla niego serce, które słyszał trzymając głowę na piersi Tony'ego. Nie potrafił powstrzymać własnych łez, które zebrały mu się w oczach, gdy poczuł znajome bicie. Ten stały rytm. Nieco szybszy, niż go zapamiętał, ale poza tym jednym szczegółem był taki sam. Znów dostał możliwość słuchania bicia serca Shannon i bycia szczęśliwym.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie spali od około godziny, może nawet dłużej. Żaden z nich nie zwracał uwagi na czas, było im zbyt dobrze. Więc leżeli, w tym samych pozycjach, w których zasnęli wieczorem.

Tony starał się oddychać jak najpłycej, by nie zagłuszać bicia swojego serca, którego słuchał Jethro, a którego rytm wybijał palcem na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie robił tego od samego początku, ledwie od kilku minut, ale od tego czasy wydawał się być jak w transie. Tony nie chciał tego przerywać, wiedział, co to dla niego znaczy, ale jednocześnie czuł się źle wiedząc, że Jethro widzi w nim głównie serce swojej zmarłej żony. Mimo to postanowił mu to dać, dopiero później postarałby się, by nie być zastępstwem.

- Nadal bije tak samo. – stwierdził nagle Jethro, podnosząc głowę. Podpierając się na łokciach, spojrzał na Tony'ego, który również nieco się podniósł.

- Bo wciąż bije dla tej samej osoby. – powiedział przejeżdżając palcem po bliźnie. – Musiałeś bardzo ją kochać.

- Nigdy wcześniej nikogo tak nie kochałem i nie ważne ile lat minie, wciąż będę ją kochał.

- To znaczy, że mnie nigdy nie pokochasz? – zapytał. - Nie jestem Shannon, mam tylko jej serce. Nie wyglądam jak ona, nie brzmię i nie zachowuję się tak samo.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś się we mnie zakochać widząc mnie tylko raz.

- Po prostu się stało. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Przez ten miesiąc uczucie zdążyło się pogłębić, choć na początku nie liczyłem na nie wiadomo co. Chciałem po prostu być blisko ciebie. To było dobre dla mojego serca.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Czułem się przy tobie, jakbym był we właściwym miejscu. Zupełnie jakbym należał do twojego życia. – wyjaśnił patrząc na ścianę przed sobą. – To ma nawet sens. Jakiś czas temu czytałem, że osoby po przeszczepach serca, zaczynają się choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zachowywać jak dawca.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że to dlatego, a nie z powodu twojego zakochania?

- Nie wiem. – westchnął. – Nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo, jak to sobie wyjaśnisz. Chcę po prostu żebyś wiedział, że się w tobie zakochałem i liczę...

- Na odwzajemnienie uczuć? – dokończył za niego. – Powiedziałem ci już wczoraj, że nie jestem pewny, czy mogę to zrobić. To dla mnie nowa sytuacja.

- Nie musisz się spieszyć. – zapewnił go Tony. – Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi.

- Właśnie w tym problem. Boję się, że odrzucając cię, zrobię ci krzywdę. A nie chcę tego. Chcę, żebyś był cały i zdrowy, żeby to serce było zdrowe. – wyznał. – Nie dlatego, że należało do Shannon, ale dlatego, że należy do ciebie.

Tony nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tak się martwił, że Jethro chodzi tylko o serce, ale pomylił się i nigdy wcześniej nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Wciąż się bał, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, ale zrobili już pierwszy krok i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zrobić drugi. Musiał teraz tylko przekonać Jethro do tego związku, a wszystko jakoś by się ułożyło.

- Powiem ci coś. – zaczął Tony, przykładając sobie dłoń Jethro do piersi. - To serce nigdy nie należało do mnie, tylko do ciebie.

Jethro skupił się na rytmie serca pod swoją dłonią, ale nie przywiązywał do niego już tak wielkiej wagi, jak na początku. To nie na sercu powinien koncentrować swoją uwagę.

Zabrał rękę, kładąc ją na ramieniu Tony'ego, którego przyciągnął do krótkiego i delikatnego pocałunku.

- To twoje serce, Tony. – powiedział. – Tylko twoje.

Tony poczuł, jak rzeczone serce przyspiesza. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem Jethro nie nazwał tego serce jego własnym. Zawsze to było serce Shannon. Zawsze. Czyli jednak znaczył dla niego coś więcej.

- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie mówiłeś.

- Bo wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem. Chciałem widzieć w tobie Shannon.

- Teraz już nie chcesz?

- Nie. Choć pod względem charakteru niewiele się od niej różnisz, ale nigdy jej nie zastąpisz. Nikt tego nie zrobi, a już na pewno nie chcę tego od ciebie.

- Czyli mam jakieś szanse? – zapytał z nadzieją.

- Tak, Tony, masz. – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się.

Nic więcej nie musiał już mówić.

xxx

Po wyjściu Jethro, Tony natychmiast zadzwonił Jess i poprosił ją, by jak najszybciej do niego przyszła. Nie musiał długo czekać, przyjaciółka pojawiła się pół godziny później.

- I jak? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona. Była też trochę zmartwiona, ale dostrzegła, że Tony jest szczęśliwy, więc nic nie mogło pójść źle.

- Lepiej niż się spodziewałem. – odparł zadowolony.

- A dokładniej?

- Powiedzmy, że zostaliśmy parą.

- Naprawdę? – Jess było trudno w to uwierzyć. Odniosła nawet wrażenie, że Tony sobie z niej żartuje.

- Nie oficjalnie, ale jesteśmy znowu umówieni.

- Znowu? Czyli nie przeraził się twoim wyznaniem?

- Żartujesz? Pocałowaliśmy się i przespaliśmy ze sobą. To był najlepszy wieczór w moim życiu.

Jess nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Tony w końcu osiągnął to, o co tak bardzo się starał, ale przede wszystkim był cały. Tak się przez cały czas martwiła, że Jethro zrobi mu krzywdę, ale najwyraźniej się myliła. I to bardzo.

Widząc radość na twarzy przyjaciela, nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Sama też się cieszyła, że wszystko się dobrze ułożyło i że Tony w końcu jest szczęśliwy. Od czasu przeszczepu nie był do końca sobą, ale teraz znowu odzyskał szczęście.

- Gratuluję, Tony. – powiedziała i objęła go mocno. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu ułożysz sobie życie.

- Dzięki. Też mam taką nadzieję.

- To kiedy się znowu spotykacie?

- Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale zdzwonimy się.

- Pamiętaj, że masz mi zdawać relacje z każdego spotkania.

- Bez obaw, zapamiętam.

- To z wczoraj nie jest wyjątkiem. Miałeś mi wszystko opowiedzieć. – przypomniała mu. – A ledwo co liznąłeś temat.

- Chyba nie oczekujesz, że opowiem ci dokładnie o wszystkim.

- Dokładnie tego oczekuję. A teraz gadaj.

Tony uśmiechnął się i opowiedział przyjaciółce o wieczorze z poprzedniego dnia. Pominął kilka szczegółów, ale poza tym wspomniał o wszystkim i nie miał przed tym żadnych oporów. Chciał się komuś pochwalić tym, jaki jest szczęśliwy.

xxx

Jethro wziął wolne. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się skupić na pracy, nie po nocy z Tonym. Na samą myśl o niej dostawał dreszczy i chciał zadzwonić do drugiego mężczyzny jak najszybciej, by znów się z nim umówić, najlepiej jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ostatni raz, gdy się tak czuł miał miejsce, gdy zaczął spotykać się ze Stephanie. Był wtedy tak samo podekscytowany, jak teraz, cieszył się, że wreszcie jest w stanie odciąć się od bolesnej przeszłości. Ale Stephanie nie pomogła tak bardzo, jak mu się na początku wydawało. Tony był inny i teraz musiał wybierać pomiędzy obojgiem. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, kogo wybrać. Nie chciał zostawiać Stephanie, bo złamałby jej tym samym serce, ale Tony'ego też nie mógł już zostawić po tym, jak dał mu jakieś większe nadzieje.

Był w kropce, sam wpakował się w te kłopoty i nikt nie mógł mu z nimi pomóc. Musiał sobie z nimi poradzić samotnie.

Wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na dwa numery zapisane na kartce. Jeden do Stephanie. Drugi do Tony'ego. Do jednej z tych osób musiał zadzwonić, ale do której.

Zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Musiał kogoś zranić, nie miał wyboru, ale to wcale nie poprawiało jego samopoczucia.

Wybrał numer i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Usłyszał trzy sygnały, a potem osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała.

- Halo?

- Cześć, Stephanie.

xxx

- Okłamał cię, wcale nie miał dużo pracy, zamiast tego poszedł do restauracji z jakimś mężczyzną, tak? – podsumowała Rebbeca. Stephanie zadzwoniła po nią i Evę z samego rana, by porozmawiać z nimi o tym, co widziała. Jej przyjaciółki miały złe przeczucia, jeszcze gorsze, niż ostatnio.

- Tak. – potwierdziła Stephanie. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto to był, nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam, ale chyba znają się bardzo długo.

- Chyba nie zdradza cię z innym mężczyzną. – stwierdziła Eva. – Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że jest bi.

- Może nigdy jej nie mówił. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali, mógł jej nie ufać.

- Ale jeszcze miesiąc temu wszystko było dobrze. – przypomniała im Stephanie. – O wszystkim sobie mówiliśmy.

- Ty mówiłaś, kochanie, on mógł kłamać ten cały czas. – zauważyła Rebbeca. Nie chciała załamywać przyjaciółki jeszcze bardziej, ale musiała jej pomóc dostrzec prawdę. Jethro nigdy nie był z nią szczery.

- To co mam teraz zrobić? – zapytała. Była zrozpaczona, jej związek walił się na jej oczach i nawet nie wiedziała, czy ten mężczyzna miał z tym coś wspólnego. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że tak, ale nie chciała temu wierzyć.

- Porozmawiaj z nim. – zaproponowała Eva. – Innego wyjścia nie widzę.

- Możesz go też rzucić.

- Ale lepiej z nim porozmawiaj. Może wszystko się wyjaśni.

Stephanie nie była tego taka pewna. Wypiła całego drinka i westchnęła załamana. Właśnie wtedy zadzwoniła jej komórka. Drżącymi rękoma odebrała ją.

- Halo? – powiedziała do telefonu. – O, cześć, Jethro. Tak, mam czas. Dobrze, za 15 minut będę.

- Jethro dzwonił? – zapytała Rebbeca. Wolała się upewnić, czy przyjaciółka nie próbuje ich po prostu uspokoić.

- Tak, chce się spotkać.

- To świetny moment, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Lepiej zrób to jak najszybciej.

Stephanie przytaknęła i wstała, by pojechać do Jethro. Zamierzała z nim porozmawiać, tak jak radziły przyjaciółki.

Na miejscu jednak wszystko poszło w innym kierunku. Nie mogła się oprzeć i poszła z Jethro do łóżka. Nareszcie czuła, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale nie wróciło i pod koniec dobrze o tym wiedziała.

xxx

Po wyjściu Stephanie, Jethro jeszcze długo leżał w łóżku, patrząc w sufit. Znowu pogorszył sytuacje i popełnił błąd, który mógł go wiele kosztować. Planował przyznać się Stephanie do zdrady, ale gdy zobaczył smutek w jej oczach, coś go tknęło. Nie poszedł z nią do łóżka, bo chciał, tylko dlatego, że ona tego potrzebowała. Teraz tego żałował, bo w trakcie zaczął odczuwać poczucie winy. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby to nie Stephanie przez cały ten czas zdradzał, tylko Tony'ego i to jego było mu żal najbardziej.

- Boże, co ja narobiłem. – jęknął zamykając oczy.

Wiedział już, że wybierze Tony'ego. Lubiło go, chciał się nim opiekować, a on rozumiał go, jak nikt inny. Stephanie nie mogła mu tego dać, choć go kochała. Gdyby powiedział jej, że czasem potrzebuje z kimś porozmawiać o Shannon, może byłoby inaczej, ale teraz było już za późno. Namieszał za bardzo i nie mógł już tego odkręcić. Musiał stawić temu czoła.

xxx

Ostatnie spotkanie z Jethro, które było już tylko cieniem ich poprzednich schadzek, uświadczyło ją w przekonaniu, że potrzebują rozmowy jak najszybciej. Dlatego zaledwie kilka godzin później, Stephanie wróciła pod dom Jethro i zapukała do jego drzwi.

- Musimy porozmawiać. – powiedziała, gdy otworzył.

- Wiem. – westchnął i zaprosił ją do środka.

- Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – zapytała. – Nie spędzamy ze sobą już tyle czasu, jak dawniej. I nie wymiguj się pracą, wiem, że mnie okłamujesz.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. – zapewnił ją. Wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się do swoich wyjaśnień. – Miesiąc temu coś się wydarzyło. – zaczął powoli. Nie był jeszcze pewny, jak zamierza to pociągnąć.

- Zacząłeś się spotykać z tym mężczyzną? – zapytała modląc się, by Jethro odpowiedział przecząco.

- Tak.

Stephanie wstrzymała oddech, by po chwil wypuścić powietrze z drżeniem.

- Kto to jest?

- Ma na imię Tony i... jest po operacji serca.

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Ma serce Shannon.

Stephanie zamarła. Shannon zawsze była pomiędzy nimi. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż w tym przypadku będzie inaczej, ale cuda jak widać się nie zdarzają.

- Więc to znowu chodzi o Shannon? Ciągle to o nią chodzi.

- Tu nie chodzi o nią, tylko o mnie.

- Nie wciskaj mi tych bzdur. – poprosiła ze łzami w oczach. – Cały ten czas szukałeś jej we mnie, aż w końcu znalazłeś ją w jakimś mężczyźnie. – powiedziała wściekła. Czuła się zdradzona i nie miała nawet ochoty patrzeć na Jethro, który zachowywał stoicki spokój. Do czasu. Jej ostatnie słowa najwyraźniej go rozjuszyły, bo spiął się cały i spojrzał na nią wściekły.

- On przynajmniej chciał słuchać o Shannon. Ty zawsze zmieniałaś temat.

- Wybacz, że nie chciałam słuchać o twojej zmarłej żonie. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ona nie żyje.

- Jej część wciąż żyje w Tonym.

- Tak samo jak w wielu innych osobach, które dostały jej narządy. Idź do nich wszystkich i stwórz sobie harem. Albo lepiej, powyjmuj im wszystko i złóż sobie Shannon od nowa. – wiedziała, że nie powinna nic takiego mówić, ale była wściekła i nie panowała nad swoim językiem. Jethro ją zranił, chciała mu się za to odgryźć i to jak najmocniej.

Jethro momentalnie zareagował na jej słowa. Zbladł, ale gniew nie zniknął mu z twarzy. Zrobił jeden krok bliżej w stronę Stephanie, zupełnie jakbym miał ją zaraz zaatakować.

- Teraz już nie mam żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że dobrze zrobiłem wybierając Tony'ego. – powiedział. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli już sobie pójdziesz.

- Z wielką chęcią.

Stephanie wyminęła go i wyszła z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Nim jeszcze doszła do samochodu, rozpłakała się.


	6. Chapter 6

Kilka ostatnich dni nie było dla Jethro najlepszych. Czuł się źle po tym, jak potraktował Stephanie, ale sama go sprowokowała. Gdyby jednak on nie sprowokował jej, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Nie spotykałby się wtedy z Tonym, ale przynajmniej nie zraniłby bliskiej mu osoby.

Zastanawiał się nad przeproszeniem Stephanie, ale uznał, że to na razie zbyt wcześnie i nie powinien z nią rozmawiać tak szybko po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Tony wyczuł jego zmianę nastroju niemal natychmiast. Martwił się, że Jethro żałuje swojej decyzji i jednak nic nie wyjdzie z tego związku, ale na razie o nic nie pytał. Postanowił czekać, aż mężczyzna sam do niego przyjdzie, ale gdy po kilku dniach nic się nie zmieniło, sam postanowił rozwiązać sprawę. Uznał, że najlepszym momentem na to będzie wieczór tuż po kolacji.

- Zachowujesz się dziwnie. – powiedział Tony. Jethro miał dziwne wrażenie deja vu.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał nie spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę.

- Jesteś jakiś przygaszony. Coś jest nie tak?

Jethro nie chciał go okłamywać, tak jak to robił ze Stephanie. Nie chciał stracić i jego, choć wiedział, że wyjawiając prawdę może się to stać tak czy inaczej.

- Nie byłem z tobą szczery. – przyznał. Odważył się w końcu spojrzeć Tony'emu w oczy.

- Jak to?

- Nie byłem sam przez ten cały czas. Miałem kogoś.

Twarz Tony'ego zrobiła się nagle cała blada i tylko to zdradzało, że nie jest taki spokojny, na jakiego wygląda. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, musiał się przesłyszeć. Gdy zaczęli swoją znajomość, Jethro zapewnił go, że nikogo nie ma, to dało mu nadzieję. Teraz okazało się, że to było kłamstwo. Czuł się wykorzystany i zdradzony, zarówno z powodu kłamstwa jak i z tego, że Jethro sypiał z kimś innym, spotykając się jednocześnie z nim. Ta kobieta też musiała czuć się potwornie, jeśli znała prawda. Jeśli nie znała, Tony nie chciał robić jej tego, co przez ostatni miesiąc, czyli odciągać od niej jej chłopaka. To byłoby nie w porządku wobec niej i jego samego.

- Dzięki za szczerość, naprawdę. – powiedział niepewnie. – Ale w związku z tą sytuacją raczej nie powinniśmy być ze sobą. Lepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do tamtej kobiety.

Jethro nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie jest przerażony, bo właśnie tego przez cały czas się obawiał, że Tony poznając prawdę odejdzie od niego tak, jak Stephanie. Nie miałby mu za złe, doskonale wiedział, że bawił się ich uczuciami. Sam też nie chciał, by ktoś kiedykolwiek go tak potraktował.

- Już na to za późno. Rozstaliśmy się z twojego powodu.

- Tym bardziej powinniśmy to skończyć. To wciąż jest nie fair. – zdecydował i wstał. Jethro szybko go zatrzymał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Zostań. – poprosił.

Nie mógł powiedzieć nie, nawet gdyby chciał. Czuł się oszukany, ale błagalny ton Jethro nie pozwolił mu odmówić. Usiadł z powrotem i spojrzał poważnie na drugiego mężczyznę.

- Dlaczego w ogóle zrobiłeś coś takiego? Jeśli miałeś dziewczynę, czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał.

- Nie przypuszczałem, że tak to się wszystko zakończy. Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś mi podziękować, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że chcesz czegoś więcej? Gdybym wiedział, już dawno skończyłbym ze Stephanie, a tak chciałem mieć was oboje.

- A dlaczego nie ze mną? Jestem mężczyzną, znałeś mnie krócej.

- Bo rozumiesz moją tęsknotę za Shannon.

- Więc o to nadal chodzi, tak? Mam jej serce, więc jestem automatycznie lepszy? – zapytał czując się zranionym. Wydawało mu się, że tak już nie jest.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu Jethro. – Z początku rzeczywiście tak było, ale potem zacząłem cię lubić. Chcę być z tobą, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek ze Stephanie. Przysięgam.

Tony odetchnął głęboko. Trudne decyzje nigdy nie były jego dobrą stroną. Czuł się oszukany, przez niego cierpiała kobieta, która niczym nie zawiniła, powinien odejść od Jethro, ale jego egoistyczna strona powoli brała górę. Nie chciał tracić czegoś, co dopiero zyskał i zdążył już posmakować. Zbyt długo już był sam, by teraz znowu tego doświadczać.

- Muszę być naprawdę zdesperowanym, skoro ci wierzę. – stwierdził. Nie umknęło mu uwadze, że Jethro wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale musisz mi coś obiecać.

- Co takiego?

- Żadnych tego typu gierek, nigdy. Nie zniósłbym tego drugi raz, moje serce raczej też nie.

Jethro zmartwił się słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

- Coś nie tak z twoim sercem?

- Właściwie to tak. – przyznał. – Mam nieco podniesione ciśnienie, pewnie przez ten cały stres.

- Czy to z mojej winy?

- Nie. – odparł szybko Tony, by go uspokoić. – To się zaczęło już kilka dni temu. Za dużo emocji w krótkim okresie czasu, to wszystko. I jeszcze to, że uprawiałem seks pierwszy raz od roku. Chyba przeciążyłem serce, ale będzie dobrze. Jutro idę do kardiologa, musi mi przepisać inne leki.

- Pójść z tobą? – zapytał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadszarpnął dziś zaufanie Tony'ego, chciał je teraz naprawić i pokazać mu, że może na niego liczyć.

- Jeśli chcesz. Czemu nie. – zgodził się zadowolony. Zwykle chodził do lekarza sam, nawet Jess nigdy z nim nie chodziła. Było mu miło wiedzieć, że Jethro chce iść z nim. – Chyba pójdę już spać. Jestem trochę zmęczony.

Jethro przytaknął. Nie mieszkali jeszcze ze sobą, ale Tony od kilku dni u niego nocował. Znał ten dom niemal jak swój własny i wiedział, co jest w każdym z pomieszczeń. Był nawet w pokoju Kelly, spędził tam cały jeden dzień, oglądając albumy ze zdjęciami i masę rysunków, które dziewczynka narysowała dla swoich rodziców. Jethro ani razu mu wtedy nie przerwał, przypomniał mu tylko o wzięciu lekarstw. Nie wygonił go z pokoju ani nie nakrzyczał na niego, pozwolił mu tam siedzieć. Postanowił już więcej nie trzymać przeszłości tylko dla siebie.

xxx

Poszli do lekarza z samego rana. Kardiolog Tony'ego, dr Josh, opiekował się z nim od czasu przeszczepu i znał każdą osobą z otoczenia mężczyzny. Wiedział, że ma tylko ojca i przyjaciółkę, więc zdziwił go widok Jethro. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to musi być osoba, której Tony zawdzięcza życie.

Dr Josh nie odpowiadał za przeszczep, nie poznał więc Jethro wcześniej, ale wielokrotnie o nim słyszał, gdy Tony opowiadał mu o chęci spotkania z nim. Nie było badania, na którym by o nim nie wspomniał. W pewnym momencie lekarz miał tego dość, ale na szczęście dla niego, obsesja Tony'ego znalazła wreszcie ujście.

- Co się dzieje, Tony? – zapytał dr Josh. Wizytę mieli umówioną dopiero na przyszły miesiąc, prośba Tony'ego o wcześniejsze spotkanie nieco go zaniepokoiła.

- Nic wielkiego. – odparł siadając przy lekarzu. Jethro postanowił poczekać przy drzwiach. – Ostatnio trochę wzrosło mi ciśnienie, to pewnie nic poważnego, ale wolę sprawdzić.

- No dobra, sprawdźmy to ciśnienie.

Dr Josh założył Tony'emu aparat do mierzenia ciśnienia. Zmierzył je dla pewności trzy razy, ale wynik zawsze był nieco za wysoki, tak jak mówił Tony.

- Faktycznie nieco wysokie. Zdejmij koszulę.

Lekarz osłuchał Tony'emu serce, a na koniec zbadał go jeszcze echokardiografem. Jethro przyglądał się temu milcząco, mając nadzieje, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gdyby rozumiał medyczny bełkot, jakim posługiwał się dr Josh, może byłby spokojniejszy, ale nic z niego nie rozumiał, a każde słowo przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Nienawidził, kiedy nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

- Przepiszę ci dodatkowe leki. – Dr Josh sięgnął po recepty.

- Pomogą?

- Jeśli za dwa tygodnie nic się nie zmieni, przyjdź znowu, to je zmienimy, ale powinny pomóc.

Tony podziękował jeszcze lekarzowi i wyszedł z Jethro z gabinetu.

- Rozumiałeś coś z tego, co mówił? – zapytał nagle Jethro.

- Gdybyś słuchał tego niemal dzień w dzień od roku, też byś to rozumiał. – odparł i uśmiechnął się, jednak mina szybko mu zrzedła na widok osoby, która szła w ich stronę. – Tato, co ty tu robisz?

Jethro poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go obuchem w głowę. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się spotkać ojca Tony'ego. Nie tutaj, nie tak szybko i nie wtedy, kiedy nie był na to przygotowany.

- Przyjechałem cię odwiedzić. Jess powiedziała mi, że poszedłeś do lekarza. Coś się stało?

- Tylko podwyższone ciśnienie. – wyjaśnił i podszedł do ojca, by go uściskać. – Miło cię widzieć.

- Jeszcze chwilę temu miałem inne wrażenie.

- Wybacz, trochę się zdziwiłem. Zwykle dzwonisz. – powiedział uśmiechając się niezręcznie. Gdy jego ojciec się nie odezwał, zdał sobie sprawę, że on i Jethro patrzą na siebie, jakby prowadzili rozmowę wewnątrz swoich umysłów. Kompletnie zapomniał o tym, żeby ich sobie przedstawić. – Tato, to jest mój... um, chłopak. Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, to jest mój ojciec, Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

- Miło mi pana poznać. – Senior wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Jethro, którą ten uściskał.

- Nawzajem.

- Od jak dawna się znacie.

- Od miesiąca. – odparł szybko Tony. – Poznaliśmy się w barze.

Jethro spojrzał na Tony'ego pytająco, oczekując wyjaśnienia kłamstwa, ale Tony natychmiast zbył go dyskretnym kuksańcem w żebra.

- Co robiłeś w barze? – zapytał podejrzliwie. – Chyba nie piłeś?

- Nie jestem taki głupi. Chociaż Jethro usiłował postawić mi drinka. Trudno było się oprzeć.

- Co powiedział ci lekarz? – Senior postanowił zmienić temat widząc, jak bardzo jest niewygodny dla syna.

- Przepisał mi nowy lek, właśnie po niego szliśmy.

- Czyli masz nowa osobę, która się tobą zaopiekuje w razie potrzeby, to dobrze. – powiedział zadowolony senior. – Skoro wszystko w porządku, to pójdę już. Zostawiam was samych.

- Wpadnij niedługo. – zawołał jeszcze za nim Tony. Gdy ojciec zniknął mu z oczu, odetchnął z ulgą. – Mało brakowało.

- Twój ojciec o niczym nie wie? – zapytał Jethro. Miał oczywiście na myśli prawdziwy przebieg ich pierwszego spotkania.

- Nie. Za bardzo by się martwił. Nawet go nie interesowało, od kogo dostanę serce, byleby dało mi kolejne lata życia. Gdy powiedziałem, że chciałbym odnaleźć rodzinę tej osoby, zabronił mi, więc lepiej, żeby nie wiedział. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

- Prędzej czy później się dowie.

- Lepiej później. – stwierdził. – Chodźmy już po te leki, a potem do domu. Znowu się zmęczyłem.

xxx

Minęło kilka następnych dni. W tym czasie ciśnienie Tony'ego wróciło do normy, więc on i Jethro odetchnęli z ulgą.

Jednego dnia Jess zapragnęła w końcu poznać Jethro osobiście, więc Tony zaaranżował spotkanie, które skończyło się wyjątkowo dobrze biorąc pod uwagę ilość pytań, którą Jethro usłyszał od Jess. Kobieta chciała mieć pewność, że Tony nie skończy ze złamanym sercem. Dosłownie. Żaden z nich nie wprowadził jej jednak w temat Stephanie, którego sami unikali. Tony wciąż czuł się źle z jej powodu, podobnie jak Jethro, który dalej odczuwał silne poczucie winy. Z każdym dniem było wręcz silniejsze, doszło nawet do tego, że ilekroć przebywał z Tonym, to uczucie tylko się pogłębiało. Dlatego postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Zamierzał w końcu przeprosić Stephanie. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie przyjęłaby przeprosin, nie zdziwiłoby go to, ale przynajmniej poczułby się lepiej. Żałował tylko, że Stephanie nie mogłaby powiedzieć tego samego.

- Tony, mam prośbę. – powiedział pewnego wieczora, gdy Tony już zasypiał. Nowe leki sprawiały, że był bardziej senny, ale niedługo miał je odstawić.

- Mmm? – mruknął jedynie.

- Muszę odwiedzić Stephanie.

Leki czy nie, te słowa wystarczyły, by Tony się rozbudził i spojrzał przestraszony na Jethro.

- Po co? – zapytał. Wciąż był przerażony tym, że Jethro jednak go zostawi i wróci do Stephanie, choć sam go do tego namawiał, gdy poznał prawdę. Przez ostatnie dni ich relacje zbliżyły się do normy od tego zdarzenia, więc tym bardziej zdziwiło go wspomnienie o kobiecie.

- Musze ją przeprosić. – wyjaśnił Jethro, widząc przerażoną minę Tony'ego. – Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną.

- Oh. Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Na jej miejscu nie chciałbym spotkać osoby, która odbiła mi chłopaka.

- Jeśli pójdę tam sam, to mnie zabije.

- Ah, więc potrzebujesz ochrony policji? – zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Raczej wsparcia. – nie było mu do śmiechu, ale i tak odwzajemnił uśmiech Tony'ego.

- No dobra, pójdę. Ale tylko ten jeden raz. Wciąż czuję się winny.

- Ja też, dlatego chcę przeprosić. Wina doprowadza mnie do szału.

- Więc pójdziemy. Ale rano, teraz chcę spać. – jęknął znów czując się sennym.

Jethro westchnął i położył się obok niego, licząc na to, że jutro wszystko jako tako wróci do normalności.

xxx

Z samego rana pojechali do Stephanie. Przez całą drogę Tony siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i liczył swoje oddechy, by nie zestresować się za bardzo. Podziałało, bo gdy tylko zajechali pod dom kobiety, serce Tony'ego biło powoli i równomiernie. Serce Jethro było inną historią i biło za nich obu, jakby to jemu był zaraz potrzebny przeszczep. Tony starał się go uspokoić, ale nadal nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Jethro zapukał do drzwi. Od teraz nie było już odwrotu.

Stephanie otworzyła niemal od razu i równie szybko na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew, gdy zobaczyła kto stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytała oschle. Spojrzała na Tony'ego, który stał kilka kroków za Jethro. Pierwszy raz mogła mu się przyjrzeć dokładniej, jej nienawiść do niego natychmiast wzrosła. – I to jeszcze z nim?

- Wiem, że pewnie nie będziesz chciała mnie słuchać, ale przyszedłem przeprosić. – wyjaśnił Jethro. Stephanie milczała, więc uznał to za znak, by kontynuować. – Przepraszam cię za to, że bawiłem się twoimi uczuciami i tak cię potraktowałem.

- Nie licz na to, że przyjmę twoje przeprosiny, nawet jeśli są szczere.

- Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie. Chcę tylko żebyś wiedziała, że mi przykro.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było. – Stephanie złapał za klamkę drzwi, szykując się do ich zamknięcia. – A ty... – zwróciła się do Tony'ego. – Lepiej uważaj, bo możesz skończyć jak ja.

Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli, jak Stephanie zamyka drzwi. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym staniu tutaj, wrócili do samochodu. Tony był pewny, że zniesie to wszystko lepiej niż Jethro, ale ostatnie słowa Stephanie zmartwiły go tak bardzo, że przez całą drogę powrotną nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zrobił to dopiero w domu i nie przebierał w słowach.

- Zamierzasz zrobić mi to samo, co jej?

- Słucham? – Jethro nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał pytanie.

- Zostawisz mnie tak jak Stephanie?

Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, bo ją znał.

- Nie. I wiesz dlaczego? – Tony pokiwał głową na znak, że nie. – Bo przez miesiąc nawiązałem z tobą silniejszą więź, niż ze Stephanie przez ten cały czas. To co jej zrobiłem było obrzydliwe, ale z tobą nie zamierzam zrobić niczego podobnego. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny.

- To samo mówiłeś Stephanie.

- Nigdy jej czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem. – zapewnił całując Tony'ego. – Nie mówmy na razie o tym. Już i tak zepsuliśmy sobie humor na resztę dnia.

- Tak. – przyznał Tony. – Ale wiesz co? Przynajmniej poprawiłeś humor na wiele następnych.

Od samego początku był szczęśliwy ze swojego nowego serca. Gdyby nie ono, umarłby. Od samego przeszczepu dbał o nie, by było silne. Ale swoim sercem Shannon podarowała mu nie tylko życie, ale i coś więcej. Coś równie cennego. Osobę, której mógł je powierzyć.


End file.
